Wicked Paths We Tread
by AkumaStrife
Summary: It's Halloween; the day where demons come out to play. And in Hollow Bastion the demons have familiar faces. /AU/Drabble Series/Pairing Dump/
1. Skittles

**A/N: And here we are at the start of another holiday season. It seems like just yesterday I was frantic to get my christmas stories out. Anyways, this year I decided to try to hit all the holidays, rather than just christmas, which is why we find ourselves at the beginning of a halloween countdown. And, just as last year's christmas drabbles were fluffy and humorous, these halloween ones are twisted and fucked up =) **

**I've rated it T since there isn't anything terribly graphic, but be aware that there are adult themes and hints from here on out.**

**

* * *

**

**Skittles**

**Halloween Morning, 9:30 am**

Watery light filters through backyard trees and into a messy bedroom. The twin bed against one wall is full, indeed living up to it's name, as a pair of twins are tangled together in the single set of sheets.

Roxas slowly wakes with the intruding light, shielding his eyes and trying to be careful of his brother, the brunet's face burrowed into his neck and a leg hitched over his hips. But when one wakes so does the other and soon lips are moving against one another like a mirror; equally hungry and eager, fingers wandering greedily.

"Happy Halloween." Sora pants against Roxas, trying to keep his volume low, trying not to scream at his brother's touch.

"Why don't you give me a treat then." Roxas murmurs right back as he holds Sora tightly, tight enough for Sora to groan at the new friction and heat. _It's their secret, their sin, can't let anyone know, parents can't find out, don't want to be separated. _

Fearful thoughts spin around in their minds chaotically, like a dropped bag of colorful marbles; skittering and rolling across the floor, knocking against other lust induced notions. But they don't care for the moment, it only adds to the excitement. Too many sensations, too many tastes; they'll try to keep quite like always and make excuses later.


	2. KitKat

**KitKat**

**Halloween Morning, 10:30am**

They step off the train, hand in hand, and ignore all the looks. Seifer pulls him along, and Hayner tugs at his own collar, hoping to hide any and all dark splotches.

Hayner doesn't know where they're going, has never really been to Hollow Bastion before, but Seifer seems to know his way fairly well. He pulls him along and stops in front of an apartment complex.

"Alright Chickenwuss, an acquaintance lives in room 8 on the second floor. You can hang with him for a bit." Seifer says, as if it'll be the time of his life, but says it like it's an order he's not to disobey.

Hayner scowls darkly and catches the other's sleeve, "And where the hell are you going?"

"To visit an old friend of mine. Don't worry, do as he says and I'll see you at the party tonight." and then they're kissing, harsh and carnal. Seifer uses his tongue like he's trying to assure Hayner, trying to prove something, but Hayner bites to say he's not buying it. He twists his hands violently into the hair under the beanie, silently asking _who_; and Seifer pulls back, _no one, forget about it_. He leaves another mark on Hayner's already patch-worked neck, as if insurance, and is gone; turning down corners into dark alleys.

Hayner doesn't trust the answer he was given, but he'll believe Seifer because secretly...he's too scared to face the alternative.


	3. Hershey's Kisses

**Hershey's Kisses**

**Halloween Afternoon, 1:00 pm**

Kairi's lips are sweet, they taste like corn syrup and false innocent; her hands warm and sticky. Sora's mind is confused and his heart pounds erratically; he's supposed to be getting ready for Selphie's party, Kairi too, everyone is. But he pushes back, arms gripping her tightly. He came with a question and far too quickly things started to tumble, to build and collect melted things on the way down, much too fast for Sora to protest. Giving in is easy; quells his racing thoughts.

She's just so sweet, going down easy like chocolate; like a frequently visited addiction, _I'll quit tomorrow, promise. I couldn't help it. Last time, I swear. Tomorrow is a new day._

Sora gasps as Kairi pants before they move back in, unsure where one ends and another begins; hands and lips and hips and legs. The move together, pushing and moving and moaning, and Sora just doesn't know where his Riku is.


	4. Shocktarts

**Shocktarts**

**Halloween Eve, 5:00 pm**

"Well hello my lovelies." Axel purrs, form backed by the setting sun as he ambles up to the twins who are armed with bulging pillowcases of candy. He hangs an arm around each, pulling them flush against his side. Sora blushes, but Roxas just grins impishly.

"You ready for the party later?" Sora asks him, trying to detach himself from both the redhead and the uncomfortable feelings. Axel grins and nods, ruffling his dark brown spikes.

"Sora," Roxas grabs his attention, "You go on up ahead, we'll catch up in a sec." and Sora nods, hurrying to the next house.

"Where's your costume?" Axel asks against Roxas' neck once the twin is out of earshot. The blond chuckles and doesn't answer, merely pulls his boyfriend's face up for a searing kiss, pulling away to ask his own question,

"Where've you been? I've been calling you all day." and breathlessly dives back in for more, _always more_, the heat is _never_ enough.

"Around," Axel mutters vaguely between frenzied kisses, "I've been busy, sorry."

And suddenly it feels like the words have carved a hole in the middle of Roxas' being; as if he's missing something, something important and glaringly obvious.


	5. Hot Tamales

**To Eternal Light: Silly reviewer; ask me questions and then not even sign in so I can respond =P But I'll leave your answers here (because there's not much else I can do). First off, Thanks for reviewing and your praise! I appreciate it! Now, I too despise AkuRoku(and SoRiku for that matter), but I figured that there's already so many pairings going on, why not? And yes, all these little drabbles are happening on the same Halloween day, hence why I am marking each drabble with a time. **

**Alright, on to the next drabble!**

**

* * *

**

**Hot Tamales**

**Halloween Eve, 5:10 pm**

"Trick or Treat!" Sora chirps happily and the old lady can't help but fawn and dump half the bowl of candy into his already bulging sack. The smile slides from his face as soon as the door closes and he's shuffling down the steps. As he reaches the bottom a pair of arms reach out and grab him, twisting him against someone's chest. He almost screams in fright, but doesn't because he knows better than to be truly scared.

A face nuzzles against his, soft hair tickling his nose.

"I'd like a treat, think you can manage that?" Riku asks with a chuckle, and the first thing Sora can't help but think is that he preferred it when Roxas said such a thing. He plasters a grin on anyways though,

"Depends." he teases, his tone laden with unsaid implications, "Where've you been? I looked for you earlier, but Kairi….." his voice gives out then, refuses to continue, mind whirling with what he did, _what he's done before_.

"Kairi what," Riku prompts, eyes sparkling. So Sora clears his throat and looks away, managing to finish lamely,

"Kairi said you were out."

Riku nods, "Yeah, sorry, I got kinda busy. Why don't we head over to Selphie's party." and starts to tug him down the street.

"Hang on, we should wait up for Roxas; he said he and Axel would catch up in a minute."

Riku tenses, pupils dilating marginally. He coughs, then continues to pull Sora behind him, "It's okay, knowing those two they could be a while".

Sora smiles slightly, "Yeah, you're right." and pulls Riku down for a kiss, half wondering why his boyfriend tastes faintly of cinnamon.


	6. Peanut M&M's

**Peanut M&M's**

**Halloween Night, 7:00 pm**

Leon haphazardly kicks his shoes off, locking the door behind him as he enters the living room. Cloud is exactly where he left him two hours ago: a bottle of vodka in one hand and sitting on the floor, leaning listlessly against the armchair. His blue eyes are dulled with his attempts to numb the pain; a sight Leon frowns angrily at.

"What are you doing home so early?" Cloud asks lifelessly, not even bothering to raise his gaze to look at him.

"I ditched Yuffie and got away before she could drag me to that stupid party." he mutters, pushing off his jacket and sitting down beside the blond.

Leon growls at his lover's state, at the deaden gaze that refuses to look up from the floor. He tugs away the bottle with one hand, setting it out of the way, and with the other grips the back of his neck, yanking him forward until their mouths collide. The forceful kiss seems to wake Cloud up a bit as he slowly responds, lips parting to allow Leon access.

One kiss turns to two, then dozens, all angry and painful. Hands grip too tightly, and teeth bite in something far from loving. But it's like an addiction; once you start you can't stop, the entire thing escalating from _just one taste_ to consuming entirely and relentlessly, unable to contain yourself and the animalist desires that overtake every rational thought process.

Soon enough Leon's got him pinned to the floor, Cloud struggling to flip their positions; their mouths locked in a heated battle for dominance. A sliver of light returns to Cloud's eyes, but it's not much, and will never be what it used to.

Cloud knots his fingers in Leon's hair, pulling on it painfully in response to the ache in his chest, seeming to consume him from the inside out. _Save me, love me, whatever it takes, just make it stop hurting! _He's overwhelmed with the fact that he can't get over his past, can't get over the pain and soul sucking emptiness.

Leon's tugging at his clothes impatiently; angry with Cloud for caring so much about _that bastard_, angry at the bastard for leaving, angry at himself for not being able to fill the hole Zack left wide open and gaping.


	7. Lollipops

**Lollipops**

**Halloween Night, 9:15 pm**

They're talking with friends, eating candy like they won't gain a pound, drinking as if tomorrow will never come. It's good for a while, but then someone shifts in the crowd and Roxas catches a glimpse of _him. _His vision is obstructed for a moment again, but then the person moves and it's like he's got a front row seat. Hayner stands beside that _asshole_, laughing at something Riku said, Seifer's arm around his waist possessively.

Axel looks down to ask him something, but his carefree grin slips once he sees where the blond's gaze is locked. He watches the blue eyes turn haunted with a thousand memories of saccharine youth; a thousand longing thoughts since. He scowls and makes up something about getting another drink; Roxas doesn't hear him, expression strained and wounded.

And as Axel turns away he misses how Hayner's gaze now wanders, how it links with Roxas' and renews a bit of life to them both; he misses the spark that flares to life between them.

* * *

**A/N: So tomorrow is halloween guys! You know what that means? Trick or Treating and/or parties! =D So what is everyone dressing up as this year? Personally I'm a white mage =P**


	8. Saltwater Taffy

**Saltwater Taffy**

**Halloween Night 10:00 pm**

Demyx wants and craves, he knows it's wrong but -_goddamnyes rightthere-_ he can't remember why it's wrong at the moment. All he can perceive is that he wants this so bad, that he's wanted it for so long. He can't think with that heat against him, feverish hands and lips trailing fire across his skin. _Fuck_, it feels so good, he wishes it would never end but at the same time wants the painful pleasure to be over so he can breathe.

The music below them is loud, masking both their voices and any sort of conscience that may be trying to pull him away from the passion that helps him _forget and just feel. _

But too soon it's over, and as they're catching their breath remorse seeps through the music; shame blanketing him until he can't breathe again. A hand –the burn of it suddenly uncomfortable— gently wraps around his eyes, as if trying to connect his temples and help him forget how to see, _can't regret if you can't see what you've done. _

"Go," Axel murmurs, "Go back to Zexion."

But Demyx hesitates because he doesn't know if he can now. Everything's too complex and the situation too sticky, tangling and hardening the more he struggles. He doesn't know if he'll make it out of this, if things can go back to the way they were, _if he wants it to go back to how they were._

So Demyx waits for a moment more, stalling; soaking up Axel and ignoring responsibility while he still can.

* * *

**Happy Halloween everyone! =D Only one drabble left (which will probably be out before everyone goes trick or treating, so be on the look out). **


	9. Almond Joy

**A/N: Happy Halloween once again! I hope you guys got tons of candy! Anyways, as this holiday comes to a close it's time to turn our thoughts to the next occasion on my list: Thanksgiving. But I'll be participating in NaNoWriMo this year, and so while I'll try my hardest to write something, i can't promise you that my schedule will allow anything =/**

**

* * *

Almond Joy**

**Halloween Night, 11:28 pm**

Namine is disgusted, utterly sick with revolt and mental agony. She sits on a chair in the corner and just _watches;_ the same as she's done all her life, but now there's something to see, and she's not sure if she wants to anymore.

She watches all the lies and deceit unfold, one at a time, right after another. She sees Selphie with Tidus, but giving Wakka sultry looks whenever Tidus' attention is elsewhere. She sees Riku discreetly run his fingers down Kairi's arm when she passes. She sees Hayner turn thoughtful in his corner away from prying eyes, as if tasting cinnamon on Roxas' lips has reminded him to look for the missing flash of red. She sees Seifer watch for a man that will not show up. She sees people disappearing with others they shouldn't. She sees _everything_.

Everyone is throwing away something perfectly good, deceiving one another for nothing, and yet…she's still alone. And she always will be, just because she doesn't want any of the fucked up things that they only have to offer, doesn't want to be a part of all that.

It kills her inside a little more each day.

Roxas approaches her _-once he's had his fun-_ wondering where _his darling Axel _is (not his exact words, but the meaning is clear enough).

'_Why don't you go find Demyx and ask'_ Namine wants to say, but doesn't. Because she's not a bitch like Kairi; Namine's the girl who shrugs and with a well composed lie sends the poor boy off on his pain free way. _Forget about Axel, you technically already have, go crawling back to your Hayner, be broken together. _

She sits alone again, like always; she sits alone and sketches.

* * *

They find her the next morning: neatly tucked in the bathtub, intricate designs and patterns carved into her delicate arms; the pure white of her dress, her snow-like skin, soaking up the dirty crimson. The contrast of colors is almost beautiful: in a very fucked up, morbid way.

They notice her sketchbook on the floor, open like angel wings. It displays one picture, a scene spanning two pages, divided by spirals like barbed wire. It shows the party from the night before; it shows what she saw.

And everything falls into chaos.

Just

Like

That


End file.
